1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to razors for shaving hair of humans and more particularly to a disposable razor where an emollient lotion container is contained within the handle of the razor with this emollient lotion to be dispensed to be applied to the body of the human prior to being shaved.
2) Description of the Prior Art
It is common within the prior art to utilize razors which do not house a shaving lotion therein. Accordingly these razors need a separate shaving lotion container from which is extracted a small quantity of shaving lotion to be applied by the user to the area of the body that is to be shaved prior to initiating of the shaving operation with the razor.
It has been known in the past to incorporate an emollient lotion container within the body of the razor. Some of the prior art razors have actually incorporated an emollient lotion tube within the handle of the razor with the body of this tube to be compressed by a manually operated device which will cause dispensing of the emollient lotion from the tube. These kind of razors are relatively complex in construction since such require the addition of the emollient lotion tube plus the mechanism for dispensing from the tube.
It has also been known within the prior art to place the emollient lotion within the handle of the razor thereby eliminating the tube. This is a more desirable arrangement in that it uses fewer parts. However, these type of razors have not been constructed in a manner that facilitates their manufacture, assemblage and dispensing so as to minimize manufacturing cost. It is normally preferred that such razors be constructed to be disposable with the intent to dispose of the razors after two or three uses. Because of the disposable nature of such razors, cost is an exceedingly important factor. If the razor cannot be manufactured and sold relatively inexpensively, then such razors will not enjoy wide-spread usage.